The song never played
by LividJava
Summary: Izuku finds a case under his bed. filled with some forgotten somber memories. Ochako comes across him playing. [Crossposted to AO3]


Izuku sat in his dorm. It was midday and they didn't have classes today. He fell back on to his bed. He let his mind wander for a bit thinking about various events that had arose. He focused on the friends he had made, how far he had come since meeting All Might, his mother's approval of him and countless other things. Then his mind halted when a head full of brown hair crossed his mind. He could feel his face burn up ever so slightly at the thought of the girl. She knew how to make him crazy even if she wasn't in the same room. Another thought came, something he hadn't done in a while. He lifted his legs and stood up. Pivoted and crouched down the side of his bed. Pulling a case from under it. He smiled as memories flooded back.

His 8th birthday his father had come home from over seas for a visit. On his birthday no less. And handed him a rather large case. He remembered how confused he was at first. He laid the case down on the couch and watched his dad unlatch it. Revealing a wooden acoustic guitar, no name brand, or if there was one the decal was worn off. Izuku could tell that it had seen some days. Hisashi lifted the instrument out of its case and settled it into his lap. Playing each chord with ease and grace. Izuku was elated. He taught him the basics and requested that Izuku find a good song to play when he would return from his next trip.

Izuku found his self in tears at the memory. He had practiced every day when he got it. It had become a past time as of late. Then a memory held in an item. Izuku pulled the case on top of his bed and heaved a sigh. Resting his fingers on top of the beaten case, running his fingers over it, a look of somber fondness in his eyes. His fingers, to his surprise, reached the cold metal latch and lifted it up popping the case open, one would say against his will. Izuku shook his head and lifted the lid open the rest of the way, admiring the old friend he'd met once again. Much like he did with the case he did with the strings, gently running his fingers over each one with a soft pluck as he moved to the next one, A small hum from his fingers being ran over it. He cherished the memories he had with it. The popped strings, songs learned, written, played. He pulled the instrument from its cozy home and lifted it up over his shoulders, letting the strap nestle, slung around his neck. Left in its wake in the case lies a small stack of lined sheet music. The notes scribbled in hastily and at the top "For Dad" was written in.

Sorry dad. I'm not playing for you today. Izuku mused to himself. Taking one last deep breath he shifted the case over on his bed and took a seat. The guitar sat in his lap. He strummed each string wincing a little at how neglected it sounded. He turned the pegs until it made the desired sounds.

E, A, D, G, B, E as it always had been. Izuku drew one more breath and begun to play. Placing his fingers against the worn strings. Each resounding with the warmth of its use. He hummed what appeared to be formations of lyrics he was thinking up as he was playing. Letting his feelings flow through the instrument. Letting the girl he thought of become the center of focus. Playing out his feelings of admiration, happiness, comfort, and love. Letting the strings speak words without words. He smiled as he played the tears that had fallen previously long forgotten. Eyes closed entranced in the moment. A performance heard by none except for his own ears. Or so he thought.

Ochako had come by Izuku's door to ask for some help on an assignment. She was raising her hand to knock when she heard music coming from beyond the closed door. Faint and muffled she wanted to hear it further. Reluctantly, she opened the door hoping it wouldn't creak. To her surprise it was left unlocked and opened without a trace. She saw Izuku, his eyes closed strumming away smiling from ear to ear. Closing the door behind her she leaned on the wall beside her. Watching his expression change gently as he shifted through the notes. She could feel his little symphony coming to an end. Realizing she was in his room without his knowledge she chose to stay silent until he finished. Izuku took the last few strums ending the little melody. Leaving his eyes closed deep in thought. Ochako couldn't control her self and ended up clapping, causing the green haired boy to jump.

"AH. Ochako when did you get here? How long had you been here?" he had started stumbling over words face turning redder and redder.

"Oh, I was gonna ask you for some help but I heard music and wanted to see what was going on. You play really well! How long have you been playing?" She asked excitedly amused that Izuku had some hidden talents.

"O-oh umm. For a while." His eyes fell on the memory.

Ochako of course caught on to this she decided to take a seat at his desk. "Something wrong?"

Izuku took the ageless friend and set it back in its case. Taking care not to bump it. Izuku debated on whether to tell Ochako about the memories behind the guitar. He left the case lain open. Looking down at the item recalling the memory.

"This," He placed his hand on the settled instrument. "It was a gift from my dad. H-" Izuku held back the tears, taking a quivering breath.

"He gave it to me, coming home from his job. It was a present for my birthday." Tears started to roll down his face. "He asked me to write a song for him, A-" He choked on his words.

Ochako decide to take a seat besides the crying boy. She snaked an arm around him and let him cry into her shoulder as he recalled the somber memory.

"And I never got to play for him." He said muffled. Ochako rubbed comforting circles on his back. Holding him, consoling him.

"Hey, hey, hey, Its okay. If you want, you could play it for me?" She tried to help the sobbing boy.

Izuku shook his head. "Just let me stay here, Please?" He asked through tears

Ochako understood and sat there with him. Letting Izuku pour out his feelings. They shared a few more moments before Izuku lifted his head. He stared into Ochako's eyes searching for something. Looking deep the brown orbs entranced him. He found comfort in them. He had practically shared his deepest feelings and she sat patiently, waiting. Izuku sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do all that." Izuku said gaze shifted down.

Ochako lifted his chin meeting his gaze "It's alright. I didn't know is all. I got an idea." Ochako smiled and blushed lightly thinking about it. "Let's write a song together!"

* * *

 **Afterword:** Ahhhh. I had an idea for Izuku and Ochako to play a duet. I mean I plan on this being a 3-shot but we'll see. Here is the first chapter hope you enjoy.


End file.
